Chomp Link
Chomp Link was one of Max Steel's new enemies introduced in Season 2. He was an evil Ultralink who bonded with a Venus fly-trap. He was a member of the small group of Ultralinks in charge of subjugating Earth alongside with Metal Elementor and Ultimate Elementor. Eventually, Chomp Link was thrown in the space after him, Prism and Blast failed multiple in the missions that Metallak sent them. Chomp Link debuted in Ultralink Invasion Part One and was voiced by Sam Vincent. History Early Life Four Ultralinks were sent by Makino from outside of the atmosphere disguised as a meteor shower (preventing N-Tek from discovering those Ultralinks and eventually capture them) to Miles Dread and Jason Naught. Dread provided the link slaves, and the Stinger Ultralink bonded with a Venus fly-trap and Chomp Link was born. Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One During the meteor shower, four Ultralinks were sent by Makino to Miles Dread, and after providing their link slaves, the stinger Ultralink linked with the Venus fly-trap, creating Chomp Link. Alongisde with Blast Link and Prism Link, Chomp went to Copper Canyon city to cause havoc and chaos, which caught Maxwell McGrath and Steel's attention. While Chomp was about to eat a woman with his gigantic mouth, Max suddenly appeared and attacked him, also rescuing the citizen in the process. Shortly after, Blast and Prism appeared and Chomp grabbed Max with his elastic hands and throws him the wall. Afterwards, Max activates Turbo Speed Mode and clone it with Turbo Clone Mode and manages to temporarily take down Chomp and Prism, but not Blast. C.Y.T.R.O. eventually arrives and presents Max to the Turbo Lash, which he uses to attack Chomp. The Ultralink is later on defeated by C.Y.T.R.O. with his brand new wrecking ball, which easily defeated them with one single attack. After N-Tek's forces arrived, Dread released the fourth Ultralink, but he does not link with something. Chomp, alongside with the others, is forced to escape, despite Dread kept in mind that his plan had successfully worked. Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Full Metal Racket Animal Attraction Turbo Deep Star Sea The Ultralink Hunter Hot Zone The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah Makino Strikes Part One Makino Strikes Part Two My Best Friend is an Ultralink Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Like others of his kind, Chomp's Ultralink is capable of making its link slave stronger and far more durable than an average individual * Superhuman Durability: Like other Ultralinks bonded with a object, Chomp is highly durable. * Elasticity: Chomp's body is extremely elastic, mainly his arms. * Florakinesis: Since Chomp is bonded with a Venus fly-trap, he is able to generate vines or everything related to the earth environment. He can also create a large whip made out of vines. The tips of his fingers are also sharp and he can use this to harm the opponent. * Regeneration: If Chomp's arm is cut or destroyed, he can simply generate another one or he can still control it and make a part of his body again. * Giant Mouth: Chomp's powers lies on his mouth and arms. He manifests this in many ways, such as: ** Seeds: Chomp can release several brown seeds from his mouth that when touches the ground, a dome constituted by vines will emerge. ** Goop Generation: He can release a green sticky goop from his mouth that can poison and confuse the adversary during some seconds. Only seen on Ultralinks Attack. ** Toxic Bites: Chomp can inflict harm by biting someone with his toxic mouth. Only seen in the game Ultralinks Attack. Weaknessess *'Energy Core:' Like all Ultralinks, Chomp have a weak point, which is the Ultralink on his forehead. If the Ultralink sphere is hit by someone or something, Chomp will instantly faint. *'Vulnerability to Ultralink Hunter's Weapons:' Since Chomp is an Ultralink, he is vulnerable to every weapon that the Ultralink Hunters can use to un-link them. *'Low Intellect:' Chomp was the laziest member of the trio and preferred to use brute strength rather than his brain. Etymology The word chomp means munch or chew vigorously and noisily something and link comes from the alien race Ultralinks. Chomp's name comes from the fact that he has a large mouth, which is a remarkable feature of Venus fly-traps. Appearance In his Ultralink form, he is a purple Stinger Ultralink. Stinger Ultralinks can be distinguished by their round body, the salient shape on the head, spiky arms and mainly the large sting. After he bonded with the Venus fly-trap, the Ultralink generated a large body made out of the same material as its link slave. Chomp Link possesses a large mouth and his Ultralink is located on the center of his forehead, where his eye should be. His body is green with pointy leaves and brown vines in the chest to the thighs. He has large hands made out of brown vines with four fingers each and also brown feet made out of the same vine, having three toes. Chomp's design is also quite unique, since he was the only on the Ultralink trio that actually had a mouth, hands and fingers and toes. Quotes *"The apetites have arrived!" - Ultralink Invasion Part Two Gallery Trivia * Chomp Link was voiced by Sam Vincent, who voices various characters from the Max Steel series. * He is the second character to be called by "nature boy" by Max Steel, the first being Extroyer. * He gets scared when Metal Elementor gets nervous. * Chomp Link is a fan of the song that Max, Kirby, and Sydney played for a concert in Full Metal Racket. In the same episode, when Max was singing in the band, he confused him with Max Steel and also called the suit that he was wearing "a new Turbo Mode". * He isn't able to eat Max's cafeteria food as shown in Journey to the Center of Copper Canyon. * Chomp's arms and legs are notably disproportionate, which can explain why he isn't fast as his comrades. * Despite Chomp does not present Elemental Manipulation and in general he manifests Florakinesis, he is considered an Elementor by the toy line, as the Spanish translation of the Capture Claw Chomp Link toy is "Chomp Elementor Triturador", which could be translated in English as "Chomp Elementor Crusher". Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters voiced by Sam Vincent